


Counting Down

by Katcher



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I got hit with a little inspiration tonight and had to write this up. Misty is a soldier stationed away from Cordelia and the two of them go through a long distance relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Down

“I miss you,” Were the first words spoken as the video chat finally popped up after what felt like ages of waiting for it to properly connect. Misty smiled at the sight of her girlfriend’s face on her computer screen and sat forward to look at her.

“I miss you too, darlin’,” She watched Cordelia’s eyes fill with tears and her smile dropped, “Hey, don’t do that, please? I didn’t wanna make ya upset.”

“I’m not,” Was whimpered out as Cordelia tried to wipe her tears away and stop herself from crying, “I thought I had prepared myself for this, dammit,” She laughed out tearfully as she looked at her girlfriend, “Did you get settled in okay?”

It had been a few weeks since she’d gotten more than an “I love you” email from her beloved girlfriend. They hadn’t been allowed to communicate while Misty went through basic training and the separation anxiety had eaten away at Cordelia until she was a complete mess.

“Yes, sweetpea. I’m all settled in,” Cordelia grinned at the little nickname that only Misty could truly pull off properly, “What about you? Are all of your students as wonderful as you expected?” Cordelia smiled as she nodded. She’d met Misty at college while she studied to become an educator. Cordelia had chosen to go right into the work field while Misty had decided to serve her country.

“They’re perfect, baby,” She said and smiled widely at her girlfriend, “You’re really tan,” Was said and Misty watched her tear up again.

“Baby, please don’t cry. You know I don’t like it when you do that,” Cordelia nodded and tried to stop her tears again.

“I know, I’m sorry. You have to promise to let me cry as much as I want when you get home though. Deal?”

“Deal, darlin’. Now, tell me about what’s been goin’ on the last few weeks,” Cordelia nodded and they talked until she couldn’t stay on the computer any longer, “I love you, sweetpea.”

“I love you, Mist. Seventeen and a half more months?”

Misty bobbed her head once, “Seventeen and a half more months.”

oooOOooOOooo

When Cordelia popped up on her screen this time, she was all smiles and couldn’t wait to see her girlfriend, “How in the world did you get it here?”

Misty giggled, “Zoe was willin’ to help,” Cordelia smiled at her and Misty spotted the locket she’d ordered online and had Cordelia’s best friend deliver without her knowing, “You like it, darlin’?”

“I love it, Mist. Is that the picture we took right before you left?” She asked as she opened it and looked at it again for the hundredth time that day. Misty just nodded and pulled her own copy out of her pocket.

“I have it with me at all times,” Cordelia felt her tears starting again and looked away from the screen so Misty wouldn’t see, “I know, darlin’. I know,” Cordelia looked back towards her as she wiped at her face, “Fifteen more months, sweetheart.”

“Fifteen more months.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia was in the middle of a workout when her phone rang with an unknown caller ID. She answered it anyway and almost squealed when she heard her girlfriend’s voice and quickly removed herself from the class.

“Misty, baby, hey,” Was said excitedly and she heard Misty chuckle into the phone, “God, I miss you so damn much, sweetheart.”

“I miss ya, somethin’ crazy, darlin’,” Was said in response and Cordelia bit her lip, “Did I interrupt somethin’?”

“You’re never an interruption, Misty mouse,” She heard the wild blonde growl softly into the phone. Cordelia had picked that nickname up at some point while they were in the early stages of their relationship in college and had never dropped it. Misty pretended to hate it but she secretly reveled in the way it sounded coming from Cordelia’s mouth.

“I don’t have much time, but I wanted to hear your voice,” Cordelia smiled in response, “I love you so much, sweetpea. I’ll try to call later this week okay?”

“Okay. I love you too, Misty.”

“Thirteen and a half months, darlin’.”

“Thirteen and a half months.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty: I got you something.

Cordelia looked at her computer when her skype application sounded and saw a message from her girlfriend.

Misty: I don’t have long but I wanted to let you know that it should be there very soon. 

Cordelia: What are you talking about?

Misty: I love you, sweetpea. Eleven more months.

Cordelia furrowed her eyebrows and got up moments later when her doorbell rang. She opened the door in confusion and was met with the sight of Madison holding a small animal kennel, “Here. She finally talked me into doing this,” Cordelia took the kennel from her hand, “I’ve gotta jet now but will you tell her I hope she’s doing great?” Cordelia nodded and watched Maddison leave.

Cordelia stepped back into her house and set the kennel down and dropped to her knees before opening it. A small fluffy white puppy walked out and she felt tears well up in her eyes again. A collar was strung around its neck and she grabbed it and read “Scout” on the name tag.

“She’s so sweet. And you get to meet her in eleven more months.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Scout sleeps on your side of the bed at night. You’re going to have to fight him when you get back and he’s getting pretty big,” Misty laughed at her girlfriend’s words and shook her head at the girl.

“I can’t wait to sleep next to ya again, darlin’,” Cordelia smiled at her and nodded her agreement.

“I miss waking up to your arms around me,” Was said softly and Misty nodded to her, “Nine months, baby.”

“Nine months, sweetpea.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia had a baseball cap on when Misty skyped her today and she furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at her, “The hell are you wearin’?”

“A hat, Mist.”

“I mean, why? Ya don’t even like hats,” Cordelia shrugged in response.

“It’s hot,” Was said and Misty just raised her eyebrows. Cordelia sighed and took the hat off revealing the cut on her forehead that had been stitched up earlier that day.

“Cordelia!” The woman grimaced and smiled nervously, “The hell happened?”

“I was in a wreck,” Misty’s eyes widened and she opened her mouth, “I’m fine, darling. I’m so fine.”

“Cordelia, please, tell me if there are any other injuries,” The smaller blonde grimaced and looked away, “Cordelia.”

“Fine,” Misty waited as she shifted back from her computer desk and stood so Misty could see the large brace keeping her leg straight, “I, umm, dislocated my knee too.”

“Baby,” Was said softly as she sat back down and Cordelia looked back at the screen.

“I’m fine, Mist. Really.”

“What the hell happened?”

“Some idiot blew through a red light. I’m okay and I’ll be good as new in six weeks,” Misty looked at her unsurely and for the first time, Cordelia saw her get teary eyed, “Oh, no. You do not get to cry. Stop that before my water works start,” Was said but it was too late and Cordelia felt her own tears start as a single tear made its way down Misty’s face, “Misty, please. I’m okay, baby. I’m okay.”

“You’d better damn be okay,” Was said as she wiped at her face, “And you’d better be very okay in seven months.”

“Seven months, mouse. Seven months.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Misty Day!” Was said angrily into the phone and the wild blonde looked at it before putting it back to her ear.

“Yeah, darlin’?”

“I miss you so damn much and I really need my Misty snuggles right now,” The wild blonde laughed softly in response and Cordelia frowned grumpily.

“I know, sweetpea. I know,” Cordelia sighed, “I have some time tonight though. Maybe I’ll get to talk until ya fall asleep and it’ll be like I’m there?”

“Well if you’re on the phone I’m not going to waste that time together by sleeping, sweetheart.”

“I love you, Delia. Four months, baby girl. Four months.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Cordelia Goode. That was so wrong,” Misty had opened her skype to call her girlfriend and found a message there from her. It was Halloween and Cordelia had taken a picture of herself in her tiny little costume she had picked out and sent it to her girlfriend, “Please tell me you didn’t go out in that?”

“Ha, no. I didn’t, darling. No one else saw me in it. I stayed in grading papers and I bought just for you,” Misty smirked in response, “And did you like it?”

“Very much,” Cordelia grinned, “I feel like the closer I get to being home, the more my days here seem to drag on. I miss you, sweetpea. I love you so much.”

“I know, Misty. I miss you so much and I love you so so much, sweetheart. Two months.”

“Two months, baby.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Merry Christmas,” Cordelia sighed as she heard her girlfriend’s voice.

“No, I refuse to celebrate until you’re home next week,” She heard Misty laugh.

“Well, I may have gone against your wishes and had something delivered to the house anyway. It should be on the front door step.”

“Misty, I told you not to,” Was whined out playfully.

“I know you did. But somehow I think you might just forgive me,” Cordelia huffed and got up before walking through the house.

“You get me a cat this time or something?” Was asked as she pulled the door open.

“Not exactly,” Was said and came from in front of her. Cordelia dropped her phone and ran for her girlfriend who dropped her bag and caught her easily as she threw herself into Misty’s arms. She spun Cordelia around as the smaller blonde hugged her tightly and finally pulled back to connect their lips over and over again as tears streamed down her face incessantly.

“You’re here,” Was sobbed out and Misty nodded as Cordelia kissed her again, “You’re early,” Was cried out as well and Misty just nodded again as she looked at her sobbing girlfriend who was securely held in her arms, “You’re home for good now?” Was said tearfully.

“I’m here now, Cordelia Goode. And I’m not going anywhere,” Cordelia gripped her collar in her hands and pulled the wild blonde into yet another searing kiss.

“No you’re not. Zero days, Misty.”

“Zero days, baby.”


End file.
